


Biology

by Mystery_Penman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Penman/pseuds/Mystery_Penman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is NOT the final draft. More feelings will be added, but I wanted to throw in some more ideas to the AU.<br/>The final copy should be up by next friday.<br/>Some people have actual lives you know, people!</p><p>I don't have an actual life.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Carriers are people, male or female, who can get pregnant; Sires are people who can get Carriers pregnant._

_People are subdivided into different groups depending on their personality, it doesn’t matter whether you’re a Carrier or a Sire, though, but some people_  coughJustin Hammer cough _think that Carriers shouldn't be in charge_.

_The highest-ranking group are called Alpha-Dominants, they’re highly territorial and always leaders, they’re strong, powerful and dangerous. The lowest ranking group is Omega-Submissive, they’re tiny, precious little things who are sweet and never hurt anything, it’s customary that an Alpha-Dominant is paired with a Omega-Submissive._

_Alpha-Submissive are powerful and strong like Alpha-Dominants, but they aren’t as territorial as the Alpha-Dominants._

_Omega-Dominants are opinionated and volatile, not at all sweet._

_Beta-Dominant is the second highest ranking, Beta-Dominants are just slightly less everything than Alpha-Dominants._

_Beta-Submissive are the same way compared to Omega-Submissive._

  1. _Alpha-Dominant_
  2. _Beta-Dominant_
  3. _Omega-Dominant_
  4. _Alpha-Submissive_
  5. _Beta-Submissive_
  6. _Omega-Submissive_



_Children manifest their ranking around eight or nine years old. In the old days, you were sent to a different school depending on your ranking. Carriers weren’t allowed in the army and neither were the Submissive._

_Omega means they're small, almost pixie-like, the stereotypical Omega has big pretty eyes, full lips, soft skin and dimples. Alpha means they're big and strong and many have a serious complex, broad shoulders, strong jaw and long limbs are typical Alpha. Beta means they're less than Alpha and more than Omega, they're usually average height._ _  
_

_Dominants and Submissives can all generate and Empathic Field and make animal-associated noises,_ _i.e. snarls, growls, purrs, hisses, to further the Field's affect. When a Sire and a Carrier bond, they automatically know exactly what their Bonded is feeling._

_Some organisations_ cough HYDRA AIM SHIELD cough _have devices that can control Betas/Omegas, bring out the Submissiveness in them, and it mentally ruins them. Supposedly, it's a way to control Alphas, since an Alpha's most primal instinct is to protect Betas/Omegas._

All right, with that cleared up; I’m going to point out some things.

Alpha-Beta-Omega are Ranks, Dominant-Submissive are Classes. So James would be an Alpha-Rank, Dominant-Class Prime Sire. 

Steve was an Omega-Submissive Sire before the serum, and when he received the serum he became an Alpha-Dominant Prime, Primes are my own invention to this AU, they have the highest points in their rank and are highly respected.

Tony is an Omega-Dominant Carrier, he’s little and looks delicate, but he’d bite your head off if he didn’t like you.

Clint is a Beta-Dominant Sire.

Natasha is an Alpha-Dominant Carrier.

Bruce is an Omega-Submissive Sire, but the Hulk is an Alpha-Dominant Prime.

Thor is a God; he doesn’t have a ranking.

Nick Fury is an Alpha-Dominant Sire.

Loki is an Alpha-Submissive Carrier.

Bucky is a Beta-Dominant Sire.

James is an Alpha-Dominant Prime Sire.

Sam is an Omega-Dominant Carrier.

Francis is a Beta-Dominant Sire.

Peter is an Betaa-Submissive Carrier.

Sebastian Barnes is a Beta-Dominant Carrier.

Jessie is an Alpha-Dominant Carrier.

Rhodey is an Alpha-Dominant Sire and had a thing for Tony but Steve had him back _the fuck_ off.

Justin Hammer is a Beta-Dominant Sire. And still an asshole.

Obadiah was an Alpha-Dominant Prime Sire. And a sick, sadistic rapist.

More will be added.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the final draft. More feelings will be added, but I wanted to throw in some more ideas to the AU.  
> The final copy should be up by next friday.  
> Some people have actual lives you know, people!
> 
> I don't have an actual life.

Two years ago, almost to the day, Tony Stark, an eighteen-year-old Omega-Dominant Carrier, had discovered he was pregnant with Steve Rogers, a twenty-six-year-old Alpha-Dominant Prime Sire’s child. It had been during that whole Mandarin/Extremis shebang and Tony hadn’t given the baby much thought until he came back to New York and saw Steve.

Obadiah had found out Tony’s secret as a Carrier when Tony was fifteen, right after Howard and Maria had been killed, after he’d raped Tony and Tony had gotten pregnant.

Despite the child’s Sire, Tony had wanted to keep it, it was his baby and he already loved the little life growing inside him.

And then Obadiah had dragged him to a clinic and had the baby ripped out of him. There had been a lot of blood. “You’d be a terrible Father, Tony,” Obadiah had told him after he cried the entire way back to Stark Mansion.

Obadiah had gotten Tony pregnant three more times over two years and each time Tony had tried to keep it from him, but he popped when he was pregnant and Obadiah just dragged him back to the clinic, threw money at the doctors to keep quiet, and said the same thing he always said, “you’d be a terrible father, Tony.”

And that last time, Tony had believed him.

At seventeen, Tony was kidnapped in Afghanistan, and invented Iron Man.

In that cave, he’d miscarried and Yinsen had held him as he mourned another baby.

“I’d have been a terrible father anyway,” he muttered to himself.

“Mr Stark,” Yinsen gripped his shoulders tightly, “you would be a wonderful father to any child. Don’t let anyone tell you differently.”

Tony decided then that he’d find someone better than Obadiah to be his children’s Sire. Find someone…someone who would love him.

He’d escaped, became Iron Man, and miscarried for a second time right after the fight with Obadiah. The baby hadn’t been Obadiah’s…it had been Yinsen’s.

After the Expo and New York, nearly a year, he and Steve…they’d slept together the night before Tony flew back to Malibu for Christmas and a series of stockholder meetings.

Back in New York now, he and Steve stood in Tony’s workshop and Tony had stuttered out the two words he’d always hated saying. “I…I’m…I’m…” He swallowed, “I’m pregnant.”

He waited for Steve to say something, and when he didn’t he kept going, “if…if you don’t want the baby or you think it’ll mess with the team or you don’t want to be tied to me because of it…I…I can get rid of it…” he couldn’t imagine doing it, but he’d rather go than have Steve unhappy. “It’s fine, I’ve done it before and it’s no problem and…and…I guess you wouldn’t expect someone like me to be a good father…”

“Tony,” Steve said, broken, “Tony, n-no. Don’t…don’t you _dare_ get rid of our child.”

Tony’s head snapped up and he saw Steve was crying quietly, those were _not_ happy tears.

“What…” He began.

Steve cut him off, “Tony, Pepper told me…told me what Stane did to you, she was just warning me that if I hurt you, I’d regret it.” He stepped closer and Tony froze when Steve got down to his knees.

“I swear if you ask me to marry you…” Tony began, but was cut off as Steve pressed a light kiss to the bump in Tony’s abdomen. “I’m already in love with this little guy,” he breathed as he rubbed Tony’s hips with his thumbs. “Hey, Bubba, I’m your Poppa.”

“You giant cheese,” Tony groaned, “you get any sweeter this kid’s gonna be born with diabetes.”

Steve smiled against the bump. “I’m always going to be here for you and the baby, Tony,” he promised, “two years.”

“Two years until what?” Tony asked, and Steve smiled up at him, “Two years old, when our child is two years old and we can still stand each other, I’m going to ask you to marry me. And you’ve got to say yes.”

Tony thought for a moment. In two years he’d be twenty, and Steve would be twenty-seven.

“Okay,” Tony said, and Steve grinned and leapt to his feet, “can I kiss you?” He asked.

Tony thought for a moment, “okay.”

And Steve kissed him.

 

Tony would never admit to it, but the day he realised Steve was talking to the baby while he thought Tony was sleeping was the day he realised he was in love with the soldier.

“You’re gonna be so smart,” Steve said to Tony’s two month pregnant belly, “just like your Daddy. I’ll bet you’re going to invent awesome gadgets and change the whole world and got to MIT and be incredible. You like that, Bubba?”

“He might want to be a soldier,” Tony said sleepily, and Steve’s head snapped around to look into Tony’s eyes. “He might want to be _Captain America_ when he’s older. Might be an Alpha-Dominant Prime like you.”

Steve smiled, “maybe,” he traced mindless patterns on the bump, “I’ll be happy if he’s happy.”

Tony curled his fingers in Steve’s hair. “Yeah, me too.”

 

They knew they had to tell the Avengers and SHIELD Tony was pregnant sooner or later, so, they sat them all down in the main common room, including Fury, Hill and Coulson, and Steve said, “Tony’s pregnant. The baby is mine…we’re…”

“Going to try and be a family,” Tony finished with a smile.

They all congratulated them, and then Hill said, “You’re going to bring up a child, Stark?” She was frowning when she said it and Tony looked at her, “uh…yeah?”

“You’re eighteen, dammit!” She shouted, and Tony backed away, “what the hell do you know about raising a kid? That kid is gonna be fucked up and you know it!”

 _“You’d be a terrible father, Tony.”_ Obadiah’s voice rang through his mind and Tony was shaking and curled around his belly to keep his baby safe.

Tony didn’t know how much time had passed, but when he emerged from the blackness he was curled against Steve’s chest and Steve petted his hair and hummed a wordless tune quietly as he did so.

“You,” Steve said firmly, “are going to make mistakes as a father. You’re going to screw up some things, you’re going to have a hard time trying to get through each day and you’re going to doubt yourself a lot.”

Tony was shaking again.

“And I’m going to screw up, freak out, make mistakes and doubt myself everyday alongside you,” Steve continued, “because like it or not, Tony, this kid is going to be half mine and honestly, I don’t think the world is going to be ready for a genius, sassy super soldier with a fortune 500 company in his inheritance and a serious recklessness streak.”

Tony gave a watery chuckle and said, “It could be a girl, you know?”

“And then she’ll get away with murder.” Steve answered, “I do care about you, Tony.”

“I care about you, too,” Tony murmured. “We…we haven’t Paired yet, though.”

Pairing was a telepathic union between a Carrier and a Sire, normally formed after having sex three or four times while unprotected.

Obadiah had never Paired with him.

Steve tilted his chin up, “do you want me to Pair with you, Tony?” He asked.

Tony nodded, “I do…my Dad never Paired with my Mom and I think her life would have been so much easier if they had…and because they didn’t Pair, I didn’t have a Parental Bond with my Dad…”

The Parental Bond was between the Carrier, Sire and Child; it would never fade as long as all three were still alive.

“We’ll start tonight,” Steve promised as he kissed Tony sweetly, Tony kissed back and relished in the knowledge he’d finally be Paired.

 

Being Paired was better than Tony had thought.

When it first happened, the feeling of finally belonging somewhere, belonging _to_ someone, overwhelmed them both and they both cried in relief.

The next morning Tony woke to Steve’s voice in his head.

_Tony…_

“Yeah?” Tony answered sleepily.

 _Wait…_ ”Tony!” Steve exclaimed as he shot upright, “Tony, you can hear me. In your head.”

 _I can?_ Tony thought.

“Oh…oh my…” Tony stared in shock, it had worked, the Pairing had worked.

“This…this is right,” Tony touched Steve’s chest, felt his heart thrumming under the muscle and bone there, and knew his heart kept the exact same tempo. “I…I…”

“Shh…” Steve murmured as he cupped Tony’s chin in his hand, “I know.”

Tony nodded and leaned into Steve’s arms, buried his face into Steve’s neck.

_I know, too._


End file.
